kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Screensaver/@comment-209.133.221.254-20181031013326
Remove this entry from this page: = Q'The Screensaver' is a episode that was released on February 12, 2002. = Transcript *(Tiger opens the door) *Tiger: Hello, Kipper! What are you doing? *Kipper: My old screen saver is broken! *Tiger: Oh my gosh! *(Kipper's old computer screen saver explodes causing the computer to have the Blue Screen of Death) *(Alarm and computer error sounds) *Female Computer Voice: WARNING! Your old computer screensaver has been destroyed, causing the whole computer to have the Blue Screen of Death and it will self destruct in 3... 2... 1! Have a nice day. *(The computer explodes) *Kipper: (cries) Oh, dear! *Tiger: What's the matter? *Kipper: I had to buy a new computer and a new screen saver. *Tiger: That's a great idea! Let's get it! *(Kipper and Tiger leave and close the door) *(Shows title card: "Later at the computer store...") *(Kipper and Tiger go to the computer store) *Kipper and Tiger: Wow! *Kipper: All right, what should we get? A new computer like the new one called an iMac! *Tiger: No, you can't get an iMac! It costs £69.35. *Kipper: This one looks cool, it's a laptop, which I called it, the Dell Inspiron 6000 Laptop, which has an Intel Pentium 4 processor, and the new Windows XP operating system. *Tiger: No, Kipper! That's worse; it costs £107.87. *Kipper: But that new Acer TravelMate P633-M is lookin' good! *Tiger: (jealous) No! It costs £380.31. *Kipper: Okay fine, we've have to find some more computers. *(Shows title card: "A few moments later...") *Kipper: There it is! *(Shows HP NC6000 on the table) *Kipper: (off-screen) It's the new HP NC6000, and it only costs £385.25! We'll take it! *(Shows title card: "Back at Kipper's house...") *Tiger: Now we have to buy a new screensaver for your new laptop, Kipper. *(Kipper turns on the HP NC6000, and right click the background, and left clicked on the "Personalize" button) *Kipper: Wow! *(Pig opens door with Arnold) *Pig: What are you doing, Kipper? *Tiger: He's setting up his new computer. *Arnold: Computer! *Pig: Well actually that reminds me, we have to go so goodbye! *(Computer Startup Sounds) *Kipper: Look -- I can buy a screensaver online! *Tiger: That's very clever! *(Doorbell noise) *Kipper: It's the screensaver! *(Kipper inserts CD into computer) *(Computer beep) *(Jake appears on computer screen) *Jake: Hello! *Kipper; What are you doing on my computer? *Jake: Doing a video chat with you. *Kipper: Wait, there are pictures already on the computer! *(Computer shows the picture of Kipper and Tiger next to the empty bowl of water) *Tiger: That's when we had our hedgehog watch! *Kipper: Oh yeah! *Jake: What are you doing? *Kipper: Oh sorry Jake, we got carried away with this new computer. *Jake: That's nice, I have the Acer TravelMate P633-M. *Tiger: How on earth did you afford that? *Jake: Pig lended me his cash register and I bargained with the cashier. *Kipper: Who's the cashier? *Jake: Well, me. *Tiger: Well that must've been easy. *Kipper: How about 256 Colour setting! *(Doorbell rings) *Pig: We are back! We updated our screensaver. *Kipper: We just got 256 colours! *Arnold: Colour! *Pig: I'm terribly sorry but I just remembered something I have to do. *Tiger: Again? *Jake: So what is- *(Doorbell rings) *Pig: We just got 256 colours! *Kipper: would you care for some biscuits? *Pig: I sure would! *Tiger: Try to record Jake's video. *(Kipper types on his computer rapidly and his power goes out) *Kipper: Oh dear, I must have blown a fuse! *Arnold: Ja-ke? *Kipper: Oh well, fancy going down to the fusebox Pig? *(They fix the computer) *Kipper: Lets watch some TV on the computer. More coming soon...